


Lipstick Stains

by water_dragon213



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Lipstick, MC is a beauty guru, Makeup, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in case it isnt obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_dragon213/pseuds/water_dragon213
Summary: Mr. Han's cute prank on his wife.





	Lipstick Stains

Zen was  _ pissed _ . 

 

How dare that trust fund kid ruin  _ his _ movie premiere? And drag MC into all it too? 

 

He clicked on the story.

 

_ “Hey, guys. So I’m sure you heard all about the “Crimson Curse” movie starring up-and-coming actor Zen, right? What how much do you know about its premiere last night? _

 

_ “The actor had invited the RFA (a charity foundation he was apart of) to the premiere with him. The group includes a mysterious member named Luciel Choi, who the other members call Seven.” _

 

A video of said member shaking various reporters hands.

 

_ “A college student by the name of Yoosung Kim.” _

 

Cue video of Yoosung blushing at a question asked of him.

 

_ “Assistant to the director of C&R, Jaehee Kang.” _

 

Zen watched Jaehee follow Jumin and MC around the red carpet.

 

_ “And finally, the two who really made this event a bang, Jumin and MC Han.” _

 

It briefly showed a picture of the couple laughing before switching back to the reporter.

 

_ “Before this event, it was said on Mrs. Han’s youtube channel that soon...she would be doing her husbands makeup for an event. Now we all imagined him to look perfect, but we certainly didn’t expect this.” _

 

It cut to a picture of MC’s back, covered with lipstick stains from Jumin kissing her. Zen scowled even deeper.

 

_ “That’s right. Mr. Han, Jumin Han, played a prank on his wife. During several interviews, Mr. Han could be seen kissing his wife.” _

 

The interviews started playing.

 

_ “It was clear, though, that Mrs. Han merely thought her husband was being affectionate.” _

 

It changed to a clip of one of the couple’s interviews.

 

_ MC giggled, shaking away from Jumin and his lips. _

 

_ “Baby, I’m trying to give an interview,” she giggled as she was pulled back. _

 

_ “I know. Please, do carry on, my love.” The rich kid went back to kissing MC’s back and neck. _

 

The reporter was back.

 

_ “Cute right? But it gets even cuter from here when Mr. Han’s prank is revealed.” _

 

Another interview.

 

_ MC was listening intently to the journalist speaking to her and Jumin. Jumin had stopped kissing her back long ago and was now standing at her side, his arm around her waist. He grabbed MC’s hand and brought it to his lips, watching his wife for her reaction. She didn’t notice until she brought the same hand to her face in surprise. MC looked at her hand, silent, before whipping herself around to face her husband’s proud smile. The two bickered for a moment before MC looked at the cameraman, clearly asking about the marks on her back. The camera nodded in reply. _

 

It cuts to a different interview.

 

_ “I can’t even be mad at him. I want to be, but, he just looks so proud of himself. And honestly, it’s the silly, romantic gestures like this that made me sure he’s the one for me. God, I love him.” Jumin was in the background, taking pictures with Zen, Seven, and Yoosung. Jaehee was next to MC. _

 

_ “I’ve never seen him so happy before he met MC. Truly, they’re meant for each other.” _

 

It cuts back to the reporter.

 

_ “There you have it, folks. The cute prank that stole the show.” _

 

Zen put his phone down with a huff. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry anymore, not after seeing MC’s bright smile. He was glad they were happy together.

 

Even if that bastard stole his show.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hi. Thanks for reading this thing I wrote in literally 30 minutes without a beta reader!


End file.
